The Reaper
by Just Another Fandom Fangirl
Summary: She's a reaper, Time Lord and she lost her memories to a fob watch, the strange thing is The Master seems to recognise her in Utopia
1. Utopia part 1

**Ok umm so heres the story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who**

Being homeless, wasnt a life worth living. The stares, saring at you like you were a cockroach, thats just not life.

And thats why I begged a man, who looked at me with pity. He was the only man that could understand, I saw it in his eyes. I begged him to take him with me. And no one could resist a little girls begging. So he did, he took me with him. and I saw the world in another light.

And thats why im standing here, a billion years in the future. At the end of time.

This was my first adventure with the Doctor and Martha because normally I would sit in the tardis while they adventured, but since it was my birthday the doctor allowed me to come with them saying 'Its safer to be outside the TARDIS this time.'

It was night and we were in a desert.

'Oh my god!' screamed Martha, There was a man lying on the ground there, dead. I hummed, recognising him as Captain Jack Harkness.

'Cant get a pulse, hold on you've got that medical kit thing!' Martha said as she ran into the Tardis again. 'Hello again' The Doctor said to the dead Jack. 'Well thats not unusual' I said, not really suprised.

'Oh im sorry' Said the Doctor as he stared at jack, while Martha came running back checking him for a pulse 'thats a bit odd' She said 'doesnt look like ten trillion more like ww2'

_'oh how right she is' _I thought, 'I think he came with us' said the Doctor 'what do you mean, from earth?' asked Martha 'Must have been,' He answered 'clinged to the side of the TARDIS' 'Well its not really a suprise.' I said 'What do you mean?' asked Martha wondering, 'Knowing him,' i said 'its not a suprise him coming here, jumping onto the tardis like that.'

'Yeah its very like him' said the Doctor as an agreement to wha I said.

'What, do you know him?' Martha asked the two of us. 'Yeah' We both answered at the same time 'Used to travel with him' I said pointing to the Doctor. 'Back in the old days' He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

'But he's,' Martha started 'Im sorry but theres no heartbeat, theres no nothing,' She continued 'Hes dead.'

'Ahh!' Jack screamed as he gasped for air, scaring the living daylights out of Martha

Then started the little flirt which I blocked out

We were safe, from those human like monsters, the future kind they were called

'Where are we?' I asked cutting of the strange old man, but he only ignored me.

_'fine,'_ I thought, _'i'll ignore you too' _and so I did, just walking around the lab till' I heard Martha scream 'Oh my god!' 'Can you stop saying that?' I asked martha, irritated. 'You've got a hand, in a jar, in your bag?' She asked frustrated. 'B-bu-but thats my hand!' the Doctor esclaimed, suprised. 'I said i had a doctor detector' Jack answered smugly.

And so they had a little conversation about Regeneration, Time lords and Utopia

When Martha noticed the fob watch, I was standing behind them, she ran to the doctor telling him about it

'Um mister, Theres another fob watch' I said. he looked into his jacket ad noticed that there was another fob watch. 'Hmm' he said wondering why he had two fob watches

'Maybe you should open them both!' I said smiling, wondering what was insde

'But they're broken.' he said sadly. 'Maybe you should try again? i asked.

And he did. A yellow light consumed him and he suddenly looked more sinister than ever.

He looked at me strangely, like he recognised me. 'Maybe you should open the second one.' He said while smiling 'okay!' I said excitedly not noticing the sinister air around him

'Here' He said as he gave me the watch, and I opened it

And then a yellow light consumed me too

**Guys, guys i just made my first cliff hanger huehuehue!**

**Please R&R need the tips **


	2. Utopia part 2

**Next chapters up!**

**Hope u like it! Oh and if you're wondering Her name is Shika**

And then i remembered, my whole life, my family, everything. "Oh" I said still in a daze.

"Hello Shika" He said lovingly, like a parent

"Hi, Father." I answered."Do you like my new body?" I asked him twirling around, I had blonde hair, brown eyes,a baby shaped face and i looked like a 12 year old. He looked at me with a smile and he said "I love it"

At first sight we seemed like a normal family me and him, but really we were both mentally insane and bent on world domination

The Master went to the lever, and pulled it down. And with a shocked face the blue alien **(whatever her name is) **Suddenly exclaimed "But you've locked them in, tho!"

"Get it open!" The doctor screamed from outside the door while I just stood and watched all that was happening

"Not to worry my dear," said The Master "as one door closes another opens."

"Chan, You must stop, tho!" said the alien, she was babbling about the future kind who would be getting in because of the lowered defense

"Chan, Proffesor, Im so sorry," She said while she held a gun towards him but the Master only ignored her "but i must stop you" She continued as The Master turned around a little suprised "You're destroying all our workforce." She said sadly

"Oh," The Master said but I didnt interfere because i knew what was going to happen "Now i can say i was provoked" he said evilly while he held up an electric cable and turnt it towards her "You never think all those years standing beside me, to ask about those watches? Never? You do never once think not ever, that you could set us free?" The Master said angrily

"Chan, im sorry, Tho!" The alien said fearfully "You with your Chan and your Tho driving me insane!" "Proffesor please!" She begged. "That is not my name!" the Master answered "The professor was an invention, so perfect at disguise that I forgot who I am." "chan, then who are you, tho?" the alien asked. "I... Am... The Master!" He said as he electrocuted her

"Served her right" i said with a smile. The master took the doctors hand that was in a jar

"Proffesor!" we heard the Doctor scream, "Proffesor let me in!"

The master took out a disc and looked at it hatefully "Utopia." He said with venom. He took the cable that was leading to the TARDIS

The blue alien was still consious so she took the gun and aimed at the Master, and she shot him. I was so angry with her, "DIE!" I thought. And suddenly it looked like something was strangling her and she died. We didnt have time to wonder about my new ability because the Doctor was coming

I ran over to him. The Doctor ran inside the room and saw me with the Master "Lucy!" **(that was my human name)** "get away from him, he dangerous!" he yelled at me "Thats a decicion i make" I said with a smirk. The Doctor looked at me horrified, and screamed at the Master "What have you done to her?" "Oh i did nothing," The Master answered "except opening a fob watch" He finished with a evil smile.

"Hello doctor," I said waiting for the right moment so say it "Im the Reaper." Then me and the master jumped inside the TARDIS. He locked the door and practically ran up to the engines "And locked" He said

"let me in" I could hear the doctor shout. "Let me in!" He sounded so desperate "Im begging you," he said "everythings changed!" "Its only the two of us-" "Three!" I screamed from the inside. "what" i heard the doctor mutter. I screamed "Three!" again. "we're the only ones left!" He continued his explanation. "Just let me in!"

"Killed by an insect," I heard the master say behind me " A girl, how innapropriate." "Still, if the doctor can be young and strong," "then so can I" "The Master, Reborn!" I stood a little distance away and watched as he regenerated.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked as i saw him lying on the floor "Haha!" I heard him laugh in triumph.

As The Master ran around the tardis he said "Now then, Doctor. Oooh new voice," I giggled lighty at that "Hello, Hello, Hello." He said all the hellos in different voices ast to testing out his new voice "anyway, why dont we stop and have a nice little chat where i tell you all about my plans, and you can work out a way to stop me" I giggled again at that "I dont think" He said sarcastically to the doctor

"Im asking you really properly, just stop, just think!" I heard the doctor shout from outside the Tardis "Say my name" The master commanded. "Master. Im sorry" I heard the doctor say "Tough!" answered the master, while he turnt on the TARDIS. The TARDIS started exploding and I heard the master say "Oh no you dont," "End of the universe, have fun!" "Bye bye!" I said to them

And then we escaped the year Ten trillion


End file.
